


What is Wrong With Me?

by AlyxHavok



Series: Philkas Headcanons [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Philkas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: Lukas has a plan to get the Rumors to stop, but it isn't going the way he needs it too, until it is...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode four of Eyewitness. I just thought of what Lukas could possibly be thinking in this situation and this came to be...

_Shit, why is this not working?_ Lukas is looking into the trees as Rose grinds against him… His eyes connecting with Philip’s. His mind going to the cabin. To Philip.

_Philip’s fingers sliding beneath his shirt and across bare skin. Goosebumps take over his flesh. Philip’s mouth covering his own, his tongue surging into his mouth. Philip’s voice whispering in his ear, “It’s okay.” “I like you so much.” “You’re amazing.” Everything about Philip makes Lukas feel alive, energetic, heated up._

“Finally. Damn took long enough.” Lukas’ head shoots up at the sound of Rose’s voice… What? He forgot she was there. He can’t help but to frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh… nothing. Keep going.” He leans his head back again and Philip is gone. _Did he get the shot? Where is he going? I don’t want this…_

****  
“Well that was weird, but it’ll be better next time.” Rose smiles at Lukas as she buttons her pants. 

“Yeah… It will.” He nods a bit, looking back into the trees, Philip left a while ago, but Lukas wishes he hadn’t. _Does there have to be a next time?_ He slips his shoes back on and turns to her. “Are you going to tell anyone about this?”

Rose shakes her head, “No, Lukas. I would never do that… Are you?” She looks a little sheepish in this moment.

Lukas frowns but shakes his head, “No, I couldn’t do that to you.” Damn it… He feels terrible he really does using Rose like this to stop the rumors, but he has no other choice. And the lies… Shit. But at least this way he can still hang out with Philip. He feels more pain and regret for how he is treating Philip. He knows how Philip feels for him, yet he asked him to film this. _What is wrong with me?_

****

Philip stands against the wall rolling his eyes as Lukas does tricks on his bike and everyone freaks out about “how cool” it is or “how badass” that was. He looks down at his phone, the video sitting there waiting to be sent. He doesn’t want to do it. He wants to be able to say no to Lukas. Make him figure this one out on his own. But something is nagging at him. He needs to do this for Lukas. _Why? So I can remain his secret? So he can kiss me and touch me when no one is looking, but push me away and run to Rose when eyes are watching. This is so not fair. Why do I let him do this to me? Because I like him… Because I understand him? I understand why he is scared? What is wrong with me?_ He taps the send button and puts his phone away, watching as everyone starts reacting… _You’re welcome Lukas…_


End file.
